


Ocean's Nine

by akchaengie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akchaengie/pseuds/akchaengie
Summary: Five years, 6 months, 17 days and counting. That’s how long she’s been stuck in this hellhole. That’s also how long Im Nayeon has been planning what might be the biggest heist EVER. Her reason: she’s bored. She knows what it’s going to take – a team of individuals who are the best in their field of profession, a lot of bullshitting, and her partners-in-crime, Yoo Jeongyeon and Park Jihyo. The target: a $150 million diamond necklace.





	Ocean's Nine

**Author's Note:**

> i started this a long time ago when i first watched Ocean's 8 but have been putting it off until recently. so here's a prologue-ish thing to start everything off. also, i'm open to all ships so let me know who you want as an endgame...
> 
> (if this flops i probably won't continue it sorry!!)
> 
> find me on twitter: @akchaengie

_“What are you going to do when you get out?”_

“Well, I am going to settle down somewhere and maybe get a job or something.”

_“What about those friends of yours? What were their names… Jeongyeon and Jihyo?”_

“I don’t know about them. Haven’t contacted them at all while I was stuck in here. I am fully determined to turn over a new leaf. The past 5 and a half years have provided enough time for self-reflection. I know what I did was wrong, and I will never ever go back down the same path.”

\----------------------  
 _“Wow Ms Nayeon, I have to say I’m surprised. You don’t peg me as the kind that will get out early on good behaviour”_

“What can I say Officer, I’m a changed woman.” Nayeon smiled.

_“Yeah yeah. Now take your stuff and get out of here. I don’t want to see you in here again, you hear me?”_

“Of course! I’ll miss you” Nayeon put on her best smile, took her belongings – an iPhone (which she stole), a pair of keys to her apartment in Brooklyn, and a Burberry coat (which she stole).

“That was easy.” she scoffed to herself, as she walked out the gates of the hellhole she was stuck in for five years. 

Nayeon took a step forward, and took a deep breath. The air felt fresher outside of the fence that surrounded the prison. As she started to walk away, towards the town, she suddenly heard a voice.

“Im Nayeon.”

She turned her head to the left, and immediately (she wouldn’t admit it though) felt a wave of relief crash through her body. On her left, were two figures stood leaning against the wall. Their black leather jackets contrasting the bright yellow walls, with shades perched on their faces and their heavy Doc Martens boots. Although their hairstyles have changed, and they’ve both lost quite a bit of weight, Nayeon would recognize those two anywhere. 

“Jihyo, Jeongyeon.” She exhaled, her legs already bringing her body towards her two girlfriends, and her arms opening to bring them both into a group hug. Nayeon allowed herself 2 seconds to relish in the safe and secure arms, feeling the warmth from the two bodies, feeling herself return home. 

“Okay time’s up. Let’s go before they notice that you two are here and we get separated again.” Jihyo pulled Nayeon’s with her to the backseat of their Audi A5 (stolen of course), and Jeongyeon got into the driver’s seat. The short-haired girl reached to the passenger seat to pass Nayeon a pair of sunglasses, the same one that Jihyo and herself are wearing. Jihyo was being sentimental one day and had decided to buy all three of them the same pair of sunglasses. Of course, she didn’t actually pay for it but it’s the thought that counts. Nayeon smiled as she put the pair of sunglasses on, and as she intertwined her fingers with Jihyo’s, Jeongyeon stepped on the gas pedal, bringing the three of them down the road towards their home.

\----------------------  
Three hours into the drive, they decided to stop at a roadside diner. Jihyo slid into the booth, opposite the other two who were uncharacteristically clinging to each other. More like, it was uncharacteristic for Jeongyeon to cling to Nayeon but maybe she had missed the oldest girl more than she let on. Jeongyeon put her right arm over Nayeon’s shoulders and pulled her in close enough that the older girl was practically on her lap. A waitress approached their booth, and Jihyo looked up from the menu to order for all of them. 

“Can I get an American breakfast, and 2 stacks of pancakes for the both of them. Also, three coffees. Thank you.” She closed the menu and returned it with a smile. Looking at the two older girls, her smile grew impossibly wider. Jihyo had of course missed their girlfriend, but not as much as Jeongyeon did. The two of them had a slightly longer history between them anyways. The story goes: Jeongyeon had punched a girl who was bullying Nayeon in kindergarten when they were 6 years old, and afterwards to show her gratitude, Nayeon had stole 2 popsicles for the both of them. That was the beginning of their friendship, and Jihyo was adopted by the both of them over a year later, when they saw the younger girl sitting alone in the playground. As part of ‘tradition’ which they called it, Jeongyeon stole 3 popsicles for them to welcome the girl. By the time they reached 10 and 9 years old, the three of them had mastered the art of theft and had moved on to stealing bigger items like stationery, textbooks and clothes since all of their parents hardly gave a shit about them, and did not give them any money to buy the necessary items for school and everyday life. They did what they had to do to survive. 

Nayeon’s older brother had been the one who taught her how to steal, and she taught Jeongyeon, who taught Jihyo. Naturally, Nayeon looked up to her older brother a lot, as he was the only family member who brought her up and took care of her. As a result, Nayeon did every favour that her brother asked her to. These favours were often to steal something from somewhere, and the items started small like food from the supermarket, but eventually grew bigger and bigger, like a whole 45” television. This all happened before she turned 18 years old. 

Somewhere in between ages 14 and 15, Jeongyeon had been dared to kiss Jihyo in a game of truth or dare between the three of them. They kissed right in front of Nayeon’s face, and with a surge of confidence or jealousy, she grabbed Jeongyeon when they broke apart, pulled her lips towards her own, and kissed her with a lot of passion that she did not know existed in her body. Jeongyeon had returned the kiss with as much fervour, turning the kiss into a full makeout. Jihyo who had been witnessing this makeout was just blankly staring at them. When they both ran out of air, Nayeon pulled back staring into Jeongyeon’s eyes seeing the dark eyes and the amount of love that she was looking at her with. It clicked in their minds that Jihyo was still there, and Nayeon turned to Jihyo with an overwhelming need to kiss her and show her how much she loves her. So she did. That night in Jihyo’s bedroom, the three friends became something much more, and they were happy. 

The three girls have been inseparable ever since, and practically untouchable since all three were infamous throughout the town as ‘3mix’, for being able to beat up anyone who even dares to approach them with the slightest smirk. After Jihyo graduated from high school at 18 years old, the three of them moved out of their small town to New York. Nayeon and Jeongyeon had decided to wait for their youngest girlfriend before moving together. They had all gotten into college at NYU, with Nayeon majoring in acting, Jeongyeon majoring in culinary, and Jihyo majoring in business. You must be wondering how they afforded to pay for their tuition fees, and a 2-story loft apartment in Brooklyn. Well, they started stealing jewelry and pawning it off to get the money that they need. During their gap year before moving, Nayeon and Jeongyeon also worked together in a café to earn enough money to pay off a year’s worth of rental for the apartment. 

During their years in college, Jihyo worked part-time as a secretary in one of the law companies, Nayeon worked part-time at a small company as an events manager, and Jeongyeon worked part-time as a barista in a café just 5 minutes away from their apartment, one in which they all frequently visited. They technically did not need to work part-time anywhere since they had enough money from their other job, but these jobs at least gave them a cover because come on, which student in college is not struggling to pay off their student debts. Although they always had long days, at the end of each day, they all came home to their girlfriends and would more often than not, end up cuddling in bed together until they all fell asleep. 

They were happy, even after they graduated college and started their real jobs in their respective fields. Nayeon continued to work full-time as an events manager, occasionally going for auditions for broadway shows. Jeongyeon got a job as a pastry chef in a high-class restaurant, and Jihyo started working as an admin for one of the big companies in Manhattan. Every morning started with Jihyo waking them up with kisses on their foreheads, breakfast and coffee ready for them to eat together at the dining table. Every night ended with the three of them taking a bath in the tub together (they made sure to get one that could fit all three of them and still have space to do other things, if you get what I mean), and falling into bed together with goodnight kisses. They were happy, until one day Jihyo received a call from a police department in Brooklyn about Nayeon being arrested.


End file.
